Reason
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Semua pasti memiliki alasan. WARNING : Psyco Naru FEMALE NARU


"Sekalipun seorang psikopat pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia membunuh orang lain. Walaupun alasan itu tidak dapat diterima logika orang normal. Hanya sesama psikopat yang dapat memahaminya. Bukankah begitu? Sasuke-kun?"

Reason

Shiroi Kage's Project

Rate : M

Chara : Gaara, Sasuke, FEMALE Naruto

WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, ABSURD STORY, CRIME, TYPO, NO EYD, E.T.C

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

"Ini sudah kasus ke enam."Gumam salah seorang anggota detektif bersurai merah, tangannya bergerak gelisah diatas meja, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah papan yang terbuat dari kaca dihadapannya, tempat dimana gambar para korban dari kasus yang ditanganinya di tempel untuk dianalisis.

"Mau kopi?"

Tawaran itu diacuhkannya. Fokusnya masih tetap bertahan pada kumpulan gambar mengerikan dari para korban yang dijadikan barang bukti.

"Ayolah, kantong matamu terlihat semakin mengerikan. Setidaknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Komentar dari salah satu rekannya membuat sang detektif menghela nafas berat. Dia menyambar satu cangkir kopi yang tersedia di atas mejanya. Menenggak isi cangkir itu dalam satu tegukan.

"Ini mengenai nyawa orang lain. Kalau aku tidak bisa memecahkan kasus ini secepatnya maka jumlah korban akan semakin bertambah."

Ucap sang detektif sambil memijit pucuk hidungnya. Memikirkan apa dan siapa akar masalah ini berhasil membuat otaknya terasa panas. Si pelaku begitu lihai dalam menyembunyikan bukti. Tidak ada bukti apapun yang berhasil ditemukan. Para korban di temukan tewas bersimbah darah seolah mereka melakukan bunuh diri. Tapi sudah jelas jika ini bukanlah semacam kasus bunuh diri biasa. Mereka pasti di bunuh.

"Mungkin kau butuh ke peramal untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Saran dari salah satu rekannya itu membuat si detektif mendelik tidak suka. Ini sudah bukan lagi jaman untuk melibatkan hal spiritual untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus. Alasan kedua adalah dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada hal yang tidak dapat dilihatnya dengan mata. Itu hanya takhayul.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi ke dukun atau semacamnya."

Protes si pemberi saran. Tangannya bergerak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya. Lalu diberikannya satu kertas kecil berbentuk persegi kepada si detektif.

"Dia adalah seorang psikolog kriminal yang ku kenal. Kupikir dia bisa membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Si detektif menerima kertas kecik berbentuk persegi yang di sodorkan rekannya tersebut. Dia membaca nama yang tertera pada kertas kartu nama itu.

"Prof. Sasuke? Bukankah dia salah seorang psikolog jenius itu?"

Anggukan dari rekannya membuat si detektif ikut mengangguk. Dia menyimpan kartu nama itu di dalam saku jasnya.

"Walaupun dia jenius tapi dia itu psikopat bermulut tajam. Banyak yang membencinya karena itu. Tapi percayalah dia tidak seburuk itu."

 **\--(Reason)--**

Harusnya dia percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu rekannya mengenai psikolog terkenal di hadapannya. Tentu dia tidak akan terkejut seperti ini. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan mental sebelumnya.

"Kau si dungu yang di maksud Kiba?"

Tidak ada yang salah memang dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang mau di ejek dungu oleh seseorang yang bahkan hanya dia tahu namanya. Tidak kah itu terdengar kasar?

"Aku punya nama. Jangan memanggilku dungu seenaknya!"

Protes sang detektif. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah si psikolog yang masih berlaku layaknya bos dengan menaikkan kakinya diatas meja.

"Apa itu penting? Ayolah, jangan terlaku serius. Bagiku nama itu tidak lebih seperti bel pavlov."

Jadi sekarang profesor gila ini sedang menyamakannya dengan anjing?

Dia bukan hanya psikopat tapi juga menderita kelainan jiwa. Bagaimana bisa dia lulus menjadi seorang profesor dan sekarang berprofesi sebagai psikolog?

"Kau gila!"

Psikokog itu tertawa renyah. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ejekan si detektif yang dialamatkan padanya. Memangnya dia peduli?

"Anggap saja itu nama tengahku. Aku tidak peduli!"

Psikolog itu membuat gesture agar si detektif duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

"Jadi kau yang menangani kasus 'itu'?"

Tanya sang psikolog sambil menyeduh dua gelas kopi di pantri kecil yang ada di ruangannya.

"Begitulah, tidak ada pentunjuk apapun untuk kasus ini. Membuatku frustasi saja."

Khe

Terdengar kekehan dari sang psikolog.

Psikolog muda itu berjalan menghampiri sang detektif sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi yang tadi diseduhnya.

"Itu karna kau tidak menggunakan otakmu!"

Ujar sang psikolog tanpa beban. Dia terlihat menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa single yang memang telah menjadi sofa favoritenya.

"Bisa kau berbicara lebih sopan?"

Gerutu si detektif tidak terima terus di olok oleh sang prosefor. Memangnya sepintar apa dia itu?

"Bisa kau tunjukkan bukti yang telah kau kumpulkan?"

Tanya sang psikolog dengan wajah serius. Tidak ada lagi pandangan meremehkan yang sempat dia berikan kepada detektif itu.

"Hah, hanya foto korban yang dalam keadaan sekarat dengan luka tusuk di bagian dada. Dia sendiri yang memegang pisau itu dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dan kasus ini dianggap kasus bunuh diri."

Sang psikolog tampak mencerna informasi yang di berikan oleh si detektif.

Ada yang ganjil dengan kasus ini. Tapi apa?

"Ah kau bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan kan?"

Si detektif mengangguk.

Si psikolog menyeringai. Dia menemukan satu petunjuk yang mungkin akan berguna untuk pemecahan masalah ini.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang detektif kalau bukti sepenting ini saja kau tidak tahu!"

Si detektif melotot tidak suka. Hampir saja dia akan menyahut ucapan si psikolog tapi ucapan sang psikolog membuatnya harus menelan lagi ucapannya.

"Tunjukkan aku lokasi kejadian sekaligus mayat korban yang belum di kremasi. Kita lihat seberapa pandai tupai itu melompat."

 **\--(Reason)--**

Sang Psikolog memandang lokasi tempat kejadian terbaru. Tidak ada yang spesial dari tempat ini. Hanya gudang tidak terpakai yang sudah tidak digunakan. Banyak sarang laba-laba yang membuat suasana gudang semakin mencekanm. Belum lagi bekas darah kering yang belum sepenuhnya di bersihkan oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Tidak kah ini aneh?"

Tanya sang psikolog sambil berjalan mengintari gudang itu.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Sang psikolog memasang pose berpikir.

"Gudang ini tidak memiliki jendela sama sekali. Hanya ada satu pintu tua yang sudah rusak. Itu berati jika memang korban di bunuh dia bisa saja melarikan diri dengan mudah."

Sang Psikolog terlihat menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dihiasi tetesan darah kering. Mengira-ngira jarak ditemukannya jasat korban hingga ke pintu keluar.

"Benar katamu. Tidak ada upaya perlawanan sama sekali. Dia seolah pasrah saat nyawanya harus melayang di tangan si tupai licik itu."

Sang Psikolog mencoba menyusun puzzle-puzzle yang telah dia temukan. Lalu tidak lama dia sadar. Ada satu hal penting yang dia lupakan!

"Katakan apa ada kesamaan dari masing-masing korban?"

Si detektif mengangguk kaku.

"Ya, mereka semua perempuan cantik dan populer. Karena itulah kasus ini menjadi heboh di media masa."

Begitu kah? Jadi memang pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah seorang psikopat. Hanya perlu menyusun bukti-bukti baru untuk menemukan motif pelaku sebenarnya. Dan viola dia akan mendekam di penjara atas perbuatannya!

"Ah satu lagi! Mereka semua sama-sama pernah menjadi model untuk pameran lukisan yang diadakan dua bulan yang lalu."

Well, kasus ini semakin menarik.

 **\--(Reason)--**

"Aku akan memberimu waktu selama sepuluh menit. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Sang psikolog mengangguk paham.

Tanpa ragu dia masuk kedalam ruang menyimpanan mayat di rumah sakit kepolisian. Bau kapur barus bercampur formalin langsung menusuk indra pembaunya saat pintu dibuka. Tanpa suara kedua laki-laki itu berjalan mengikuti salah seorang penjaga kamar mayat.

"Dia korban terakhir dari kasus yang anda tangani. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan jurnalistik."

Si psikolog mulai menyorotkan senter yang dibawanya kearah mulut Ino yang telah bukanya secara paksa.

"Apa tidak ada indikasi obat-obatan?"

Petugas itu menggeleng.

"Kami sudah melakukan otopsi pada tubuh korban. Tapi tidak ada dzat luar apapun yang ada di tubuhnya. Semuanya normal."

Si psikolog menggeleng. Tidak setuju dengan penuturan si penjaga.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa lidah korban terlihat kebiruan. Dari pengamatanku dia sudah di cekoki obat sebelumnya. Ah, apa kau sudah membedah kepalanya?"

Si penjaga tersentak. Seolah telah melakukan keaalahan yang fatal pada prosedur pembedahan mayat yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan kepalanya?"

Si psikolog tersenyum ganjil.

"Lakukan otopsi ulang dan berikan hasilnya kepadaku."

 **\--(Reason)--**

Sang detektif memandang si psikolog dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan psikolog gila ini. Pikirnya.

Setelah menyuruh petugas penjaga kamar mayat melakukan otopsi ulang, sekarang dia justru dengan baik hatinya mentraktirnya makan di restoran mewah.

Tapi sejak tadi pandangannya tidak juga teralih pada lukisan yang di pajang di restoran ini. Seolah baru pertama kali dia memandang lukisan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Huh?

Apa sekarang dia sedang berbicara sendiri. Kegilaannya memang sudah mencapai batas maksimal ternyata.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Siapa namamu?"

Sang detektif tergelak.

Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya nama. Jelas-jelas beberapa saat yang lalu menyamakan nama dengan bel pavlov.

"Kau penasaran?"

Sang psikolog memandang sang detektif dengan tanpa minat.

"Tidak terima kasih. Lupakan."

Sang detektif terkekeh mendengar sahutan dari psikolog itu yang terkesan ketus.

"Gaara. Gaara Peter."

Si psikolog menoleh. Menatap curiga kearah detektif yang mengaku bernama Gaara yang kini tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Kau ada keturunan asing?"

Gaara menggeleng. Dia menunjukkan foto masa kecilnya yang selalu dia bawa di dalam saku jasnya.

"Keluargaku memang bukan orang asli Jepang. Dan kebetulan saja aku bertugas di sini jadi yah mau tidak mau aku mengganti kewarganegaraanku dan mengganti nama belakangku."

Si psikolog mendecih tidak suka. Apa dia pernah memintanya menjelaskan tentang keadaanya sekarang. Tidak kan?

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ucap sang psikolog yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu sambil menyendok spageti pesanannya.

 **\--(Reason)--**

"Jadi Prof. Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sejak tadi kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan di masa lalunya yang jujur saja sangat ingin dia lupakan. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan seseorang itu kini kembali mengusiknya. Bayangan seseorang yang telah menipunya mentah-mentah dengan kepalsuan yang dirancangnya sedemikian rupa untuk mencapai ambisinya sendiri.

"Hei kau melamun?"

Eh?

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar seperti biasa saat Gaara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku hanya merasa akan bertemu dengan teman lama."

Gaara tidak tahu harus mengomentari apa. Harusnya jika akan bertemu teman lama yang mungkin tidak pernah lagi ditemuinya, harusnya dia senang. Kenapa Sasuke memasang wajah sebaliknya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tahu dia terlibat dengan kasus ini."

Gaara merasa seperti melihat orang lain.

Walaupun pertemuan mereka tidak lama tapi Gaara mengenal dengan pasti kepribadian gila si profesor di hadapannya ini.

Dan sekarang apakah dia sedang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Tidak kah itu aneh?

"Apa teman lama mu itu seseorang yang yah kau tahu apa maksudku."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Pandangannya kembali sinis seperti biasa. Seolah pancaran kesedihan di kedua matanya beberapa saat lalu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

"Bisa dibilang dia sama gilanya sepertiku. Kami berasal dari latar belakang yang sama."

Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus bertemu satu lagi manusia dengan kepribadian sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin otaknya akan melepuh karena terus terpancing emosi.

"Tapi dia sudah mati."

Gaara tersentak. Kaget dengan informasi yang kini di dapatnya.

Kalau memang dia sudah tidak ada lagi, kenapa Sasuke masih mencemaskannya dia akan terlibat. Apa mungkin kasus ini ada kaitannya dengan hal supranatural seperti hantu dan lain sebagainya?

"Tidak ada hantu di kasus ini! Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu dasar dungu!"

 **\--(Reason)--**

Sasuke memandang kertas berisi alamat yang didapatnya dengan susah payah. Harusnya dia menghentikannya sejak awal, mungkin saja kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan monolog itu tidak mendapatkan sahutan apapun. Hanya keheningan malam yang setia mendengarkan kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

Tok tok

"Masuk!"

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Gaara yang terlihat kacau dengan air muka kusut.

Ah kalau dipikir-pikir ini sudah sebulan sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Korban baru lagi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Menunggu Gaara untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang diyakininya masih tergantung.

"Gadis itu bernama Ervita Leo. Seorang desainer muda. Jasatnya di temukan di dalam kamar apartemennya dalam kondisi yang sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan kondisi korban sesaat sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

"Apa jasatnya masih ada di lokasi?"

Gaara mengangguk. Dia menyambar kunci mobil Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja.

"Karena itu aku segera menemuimu. Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

 **\--(Reason)--**

Gaara memberikan lencana anggota kepolisiannya saat seorang petugas menghalau jalannya. Setelah memastikan lencana itu asli, petugas itu menaikkan garis polisi dan membiarkan Gaara masuk kedalam.

"Maaf anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam."

Ucap sang petugas saat Sasuke akan ikut masuk.

"Biarkan dia masuk. Dia rekanku."

Petugas itu mengangguk dan memberikan akses untuk Sasuke masuk kedalam.

Melewati beberapa anggota kepolisian yang berjaga di sekitar lokasi pembunuhan, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?"

Tanya Gaara pada salah satu anggota polisi yang dikenalnya.

"Siap! Korban diperkirakan meninggal pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Ditemukan satu jam setelahnya oleh temannya yang datang berkunjung."

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia langsung memeriksa kondisi mayat yang terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ini aneh."

Gumam Sasuke saat melihat mata Ervita yang masih dalam kondisi terbuka. Tatapan yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan sama sekali. Justru ada kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

"Yah, memang aneh. Tidak ada satupun barang di apartemennya yang hilang. Kondisi pintu juga dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Itu berati pelaku mengenal pelaku dan membiarkannya masuk kedalam apartemennya."

Tutur Gaara saat membaca laporan yang diberikan penyidik kepadanya.

"Katakan, apa gadis ini juga model di pameran lukisan itu?"

Gaara menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sejak tadi mebolak-balik lembar laporan. Astaga kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sejak awal!

Tangannya langsung terulur untuk merogoh smartphone yang ada di dalam saku jasnya. Memeriksa file rahasia yang telah disimpannya di dalam ponsel pintar miliknya.

Tidak lama Gaara langsung melotot tidak percaya atas apa yang di bacanya.

"Y-ya, dia salah satu model di pameran itu."

Saat itulah Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menyangkal, dia pasti terlibat dalam kasus ini.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

 **\--(Reason)--**

Sasuke memandang gedung galeri seni yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Ada perasaan ragu untuk dia melangkah masuk kedalam. Tapi jika tidak segera dihentikan dia akan semakin menjadi. Dan entah harus berapa korban lagi yang berjatuhan.

Tiba-tiba pintu gedung itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seolah mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam.

Tidak ada yang aneh memang dari galeri lukisan ini. Banyak lukisan yang terpajang di dinding untuk di pamerkan pada khalayak umum.

Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah sosok gadis yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

Surai hitam bergelombang, tubuh mungilnya terbalut gaun berwarna merah darah. Sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih susu. Tanpa cacat apapun.

"Kau sudah datang profesor? Aku sudah menunggumu. Kau datang lebih lambat dari yang ku perkirakan."

Suara gadis itu menggema di dalam ruangan galeri.

"Apa kau pikir ini lelucon?"

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari gadis itu.

"Ya, kupikir tidak ada salahnya bermain-main sedikit. Ini menyenangkan!"

Dia gila!

Begitulah pemikiran Sasuke saat ini. Lupa bahwa dia juga tidak kalah gilanya dengan perempuan itu.

"Mau kutunjukkan lukisan terbaikku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam galerinya. Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikuti gadis itu.

Dibawah sinar rembulan malam, ruangan yang hanya di terangi lampu redup yang sesekali berkedip itulah mereka berada sekarang.

Memandang satu-satunya lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu. Lukisan seorang gadis kecil yang terkurung di dalam ruanganan dan memandang keluar jendela denaan eksprrsi sedih

"Kau tahu apa arti lukisan ini?"

Tanya si gadis sambil membelai sosok gadis di dalam lukisan itu.

"Ya, dari pemahamanku ini merupakan refleksi dari si pelukis yang seolah sedang menggambarkan tentang betapa putus asanya dia dalam menjalani kehidupan."

Tutur Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Dia memandang datar lukisan yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Waw! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menebak arti dari lukisan ini. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa lukisan ini menggambarkan kesedihan si anak karena terkurung di tempat itu."

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan bingkisan permen.

"Konyol. Aku justru melihat dia yang mengurung dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia meminta orang lain membukakan pintu itu untuknya."

Komentar sini Sasuke membuat gadis itu memasang seringai terbaiknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Dia memegang kuncinya, kunci ruangan itu ada di tangan kanannya."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi takjub yang tidak dia sembunyikan. Binar-binar kekaguman itu justru membuat Sasuke jijik melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar jenius. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya selama ini. Aku sangat mengapresiasi kecerdasanmu profesor."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya sebatas kepalan tangan orang dewasa.

"Itu mudah saja. Lukisan itu seperti cermin bagi pelukisnya. Ada hal yang ingin ditonjolkan oleh pelukis di dalam lukisannya untuk menutupi jati dirinya sendiri. Tapi tanpa sadar dia justru menyiratkan jati dirinya dari objek yang biasanya luput dari pengamatan."

Tutur Sasuke tanpa memandang kearah gadis yang kini mendongak untuk memandang wajahnya.

Khe. Dia pikir aku akan tertipu dengan trik murahan seperti itu?

"Aku menyesal tidak mengenalmu lebih awal."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan si gadis.

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Memaksa psikolog muda itu untuk balik menatapnya.

"Jadi bisa kita berhenti berpura-pura sekarang, Sasuke?"

Suara gadis itu terdengar serak. Di kedua matanya ada mendung yang tak kasat mata. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengiraukannya. Psikolog itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kau yang harusnye berhenti berpura-pura Naruto. Aktingmu sungguh buruk."

Ucapan pedas itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Dia sudah muak dengan segala permainan yang di lakukan oleh 'teman lamanya' ini.

"Ah aku ketahuan ternyata."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terkekeh lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Dengan anggun dia duduk di salah aatu kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Memasang pose layaknya bos besar.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, dengan kedua mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang kini sangat jauh berbeda.

"Aku masih belum paham apa motifmu sebenarnya. Dan well, aku terkejut kau sampai mewarnai rambut pirangmu. Kau terlihat asing."

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dianggapnya seperti sebuah lelucon. Asing? Sejak awal memang Sasuke tidak pernsh memgenal betul siala Naruto sebenarnya bukan?

"Apa orang seperti 'kita' perlu alasan untuk melakukan ini?"

Tanya Naruto saat telah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. Sasuke mendecih tidak suka ketika Naruto menekan kata 'kita' dari ucapannya.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu brengsek!"

Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dia merajuk. Tapi tidak lama dia terkikik sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Kita memang sama Sasuke. Kau dan aku bersal dari kubangan yang sama. Kita hanya objek eksperimen para peneliti gila itu. Kau tidak melupakan fakta itu kan? Kita juga pernah bekerja sama untuk membunuh para peneliti itu dengan meledakkan lab. Dan BOM mereka semua mati!"

Sasuke mengakui apa yabg dikatakan oleh gadis itu memang benar adanya. Tapi saat itu dia memiliki alasan. Siapa juga yang mau dijadikan kelinci percobaan di lab ilegal seperti itu.

"Tapi para gadis itu tidak bersalah. Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Memikirkan apa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membunuh diriku yang lain."

Deg

Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tentu saja itu alasannya. Apalagi yang mendorong dia untuk menjadi pembunuh seperti ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

 **\--(Reason)--**

FLASHBACK

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Mereka memandang kepulan asap yang berasal dari lab. Terdengar suara jeritan memilukan dari dalam lab, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Justru Naruto tertawa puas hingga muncul setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan balasannya."

Gumam Naruto tanpa melunturkan senyuman puas di wajah cantiknya.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Sejak kapan Naruto berubah?

"Mereka yang seenaknya memaksaku menjadi gadis populer dan menjunjung tinggi norma masyarakat. Sedangkan mereka saja tidak menerapkan norma apapun di otak jongkok mereka."

Naruto terus meracau sendiri.

"Ah kau tidak berpikir aku yang dulu itu sifat asliku kan?"

Tanya Naruto tepat sasaran. Sasuke terdiam, jujur dia terkejut melihat sifat asli Naruto yang jauh dari kata normal.

Dia gadis sakit!

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya. Naruto yang populer dan di senangi banyak orang karena sifat baiknya.

Tapi semua itu hanya kamuflase? Untuk menutupi monster yang tersembunyi didalam dirinya.

"Aku membenci Naruto yang mereka ciptakan. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakterku. Cih aku ingin membunuh Naruto yang mereka ciptakan dengan tanganku sendiri."

Saat itulah Sasuke sadar. Dia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan menuruti perintah Naruto untuk meledakkan laboratorium demi hidup bebas.

 **\--(Reason)--**

"Apa kau sudah puas membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Melihat wajah pasrah itu membuat aku senang dan rasanya seperti sebuah candu."

Sasuke mulai paham kondisi yang ada saat ini. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Karena yang dia tahu Naruto itu sangat cerdik dan sulit ditebak pergerakannya. Dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dan membiarkan nyawanya melayang begitu saja.

"Aku hanya memberikan obat perangsang rasa sakit. Saat mereka tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu mereka langsung menusuk jantung mereka dengan pisau yang kuberikan. Jenius bukan?"

Sasuke teringat hasil otopsi ulang yang dilakukan pada korban bernama Ino. Bisa dipastikan obat itu yang merangsang hormon pengatur rasa sakit di otak korban. Jadi karena itu tidak ada jejak obat apapun di tubuh korban. Karena sejak awal yang diincarnya adalah otak korban. Terlebih obat itu tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, seolah semuanya terjadi secara alami.

"Jadi apa kau akan menangkapku?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kalut Sasuke saat ini.

Bisakah dia menjebloskan Naruto kedalam penjara?

Dor

Suara senjata api itu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang darah segar yang berasal dari pundak Naruto. Sepertinya timah panas itu menembus tulang selangkanya.

"Jangan tertipu dengan ucapannya. Ingat dia bukan lagi teman lamamu lagi, dia itu pembunuh!"

Seru Gaara yang berdiri di balik bingkai jendela. Tangannya menodongkan pistol kearah Naruto yang mssih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Ne kau tahu Sasuke. Aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah panutanku?"

Naruto mulai bermonolog. Dia tersenyum getir saat pundaknya berdesir ngilu saat dia mengambil nafas.

"Itu satu-satunya kejujuran yang pernah aku katakan padamu. Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak."

Uhuk

Naruto terbatuk dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah kental.

"Alasanku membunuh diriku sendiri adalah karena kau lebih menyukai aku yang dibentuk oleh para peneliti itu daripada aku yang asli. Itu tidak adil!"

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dihadapan Naruto. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Meruntuki kebodohannya selama ini. Kenapa dia begitu naif?

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Kumohon tolong maafkan aku."

Bruk

Tubuh Naruto jatuh dari kursinya.

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan mengecek keadaannya.

"Tidak ada."

Gumamnya tidak percaya. Kepalanya mengeleng keras. Dan air mata itu kembali membahasi wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hiks dasar gadis bodoh!"

Runtuk Sasuke si sela-sela tangisannya. Ini adalah kali pertama dalam kehidupannya dia menangis seperti bayi.

\--(Reason)--

Di cuacana mendung ini Sasuke berdiri di hadapan gundukan tanah yang telah menelan sosok Naruto. Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh. Tapi aura mendung itu tetap terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Apa kau bahagia? Maaf karena tidak bisa menghentikanmu!"

Bisik Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto. Tunggu aku disana. Jangan membunuh siapapun lagi."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Oi profesor cepatlah! Sebentar lagi hujan. Aku tidak membawa payung!"

Seru Gaara dari arah gerbang pemakaman.

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Gaara yang menurutnya menghibur.

'Dia teman yang lucu. Kau beruntung memiliki teman seperti itu?'

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto terkikik geli disampingnya.

"Ya. Dia si dungu yang cukup menghibur."

Kali ini terdengar suara tawa Naruto yang terasa natural. Ah, betapa Sasuke merindukan tawa Naruto selama ini.

'Ucapanmu tajam sekali? Tidak baik menghina teman sendiri. Sudah sana pergi, sebelum dia datang kesini dan menyeretmu seperti hewan peliharaan yang kabur dari majikannya.'

Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"Ucapanmu juga kasar kalau kau mau tahu. Aku pergi, Naruto."

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa nendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

'Hiduplah dengan baik Sasuke.'

END

Shi's Note : wait what? hahahaha #plak ini adalah cerita bergenre absurd pertama yg Shi buat. Yah terinspirasi dari banyak fict ttg pembunuhan berantai sih jadi ikut-ikutan. Dan gara gara bikin fict ini Shi mimpu buruk 3 hari berturut turut khekhekhe

Semoga suka :D

Shi tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

SEE YA NEXT FICT!


End file.
